Cuddle
by Striped-Tie
Summary: So, how do you usually fall asleep at night? ChrisxJill, my usual.


A/N;

Baaah. Sorry for no updates on my other stories. I just really haven't been in a writing mood likely :c I'll start then stop about 2 minutes later. I'm hoping with this I can get back into the writing mood after Manifest 8D; If you're there, say Hello – You can't miss me – I'll be Alexia Ashford :c

Gah, I wish I could have made this longer xD; Once again thanks Ditto for reading over it for me n_n

Resident Evil isn't mine, of course.

* * *

"C'mon, Chris, give me a cuddle."

The man gave a loud grunt in reply and rolled onto his side, back facing the woman beside him. She pouted in return, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a light shake. He gave another grunt, shoving her slender fingers off of him.

All he wanted to do was close his eyes and fall to sleep. Glancing at the clock on the drawer next to the side of the bed, 3:00AM blinked back with an ominous red glow that only appeared on digital clocks.

At that time in the night he should have been snoring by now – Hell, Jill should have been as well. Unfortunately, a faint light from the continuing traffic that leaked under the bottom of one of the curtains made this near impossible. This, along with the fact that patch of the bed sheets he was lying on happened to be soaked through and uncomfortable.

The day had reached 40˚C, or 106˚F, which was quite a feat for Mother Nature. Even at 3AM, it had only dropped four or five degrees, making it nearly impossible to slip off to Dreamland.

And Jill certainly wasn't helping at all.

Both had kicked off the blankets within minutes of getting into the bed, which gave very little relief over the shocking heat wave. Even both simply resting in their respective undergarments, as appealing as the sight was, did very little to help. Yet regardless of that, Jill still continued her pestering.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy, don't be like that." Jill placed her palm on the middle of her poor lover's back, before running two fingers down his spine slowly. Chris moved uncomfortably, giving another unintelligent grunt.

"I'm trying to sleep." He huffed, shifting away from her as best as he could. If he moved much further, he would simply fall out of the bed.

He paused to consider this – Perhaps the floor would be a much cooler and a more comfortable place than the bed currently was. It certainly wouldn't have the sweat stains that were going to need washing out in the next morning.

"I just want _one_ hug, Chris…" Jill pleaded quietly, her voice hinting at her expression considering he would not be able to see it.

"Go to sleep." He groaned, moving awkwardly on the wet patch. It wasn't even a good… It was too hot to even think about that, which was quite depressing. Despite both lacking clothing, he couldn't manage to work himself into that sort of mood.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" She asked. She pushed herself up with one hand, managing to stay steady as she leaned over him. Chris gave a low growl, feeling that hot breath of hers against his skin. "Why do you think I'm asking?"

"To be a nag?" He chuckled, rolling onto his back. He drowsily raised one arm and pushed her away gently, planning to flip back onto his side as soon as she was back down.

Jill draped her arm across his chest before he could do this, much to his dismay. She simply cuddled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder and humming a soft purr.

He muttered something under his breath, lazily pushing Jill's arm away. Bare skin and what seemed like buckets of sweat made the task surprisingly easy. Jill huffed, moving her head from his shoulder and sitting up before Chris could even try.

Jill slung her legs over the side of the bed, kicking away a pair of slippers that waited neglected by the bedside. Wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead, she grabbed the pillow from her half of the bed with her free hand and stood up on the carpet.

She dreaded what it would be like walking on tiles in this heat – She would probably slip over her own feet and fall onto the fridge. Pausing to mull the concept over in her mind, she realised that the scenario was quite inviting. Ah, those cold porcelain tiles…

Chris had refrained from murmuring a word until Jill flicked a light switch – The bedroom had lights for both the room itself, and the hallway outside. She opened the door, and the bright light behind it showing her figure as a simple, elegant silhouette.

"Wait… Where are you going?" He quizzed quickly as Jill took a step out. She turned to try and take a glance at him, attempt to read the expression on his face.

How cute he looked to her; Sitting up, oh-so alert, with his hair sticking to his face. She stifled a giggle as a number of perverted thoughts entered her mind. She could be forgiven; it was simply just how Chris looked completely saturated. It looked almost like they had been _busy_ for a few hours.

She quickly cleared her throat and looked back out to the hallway, the light above hurting her eyes just that little bit.

"To the couch, Chris." She answered, holding the pillow firmly under her arm, though was quick to notice the discomfort from the heat pooling around that area, "It's hot, babe. If I'm not going to get that one little snuggle, than I may as well go out there."

She took another step forward, Chris giving an audible sound of protest as she did so, but appeared to be too tired to think of any persuasive words.

"Its cooler out there, you know." She continued.

Chris could just manage to pick up the smile on her face, only visible from the new highlights offered from the glow above.

"Hang on…" He managed to say, which appeared sufficient enough in making the woman stop to listen to him. He frowned, not happy with parts of either options available for him. He could sleep on his own and be cooler, but without Jill beside him... "Come back… I might be able to manage _one_ hug."

With a click the lights switched off, and another different click the door closed as Jill more than happily sauntered back over. She threw the pillow back down, contently followed by herself. She slid up close to him, but kept that small amount of distance.

"Well?"

"Yeah yeah..." Chris could only murmur his words as he wrapped his arms around Jill, hugging her as promised moments earlier. She smiled broadly, wrapping her own arms around his neck. He was personally quite happy she wasn't putting him in a strangle hold.

"See? Not so bad, is it, Chris?"

"… What in the world would possess you to want to snuggle in this sort of weather?" He asked, breathing heavily in a vain attempt to cool his body down. She gave him a quick kiss, and certainly snuggled against him.

"I always sleep better close to someone that loves me." She answered simply, but tiredly. She yawned in a way that appeared sweet to Chris, and soon closed her eyes. Breathing quietly, she appeared to be content with resting.

Chris felt his own eyes grow somewhat heavily, and soon followed Jill's example. Both drifting off into quiet slumber, all the while still in their embrace.

* * *

A/N;

That has to be one of the most mushy and lame end paragraphs I've ever written XD


End file.
